Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione
__NOWYSIWYG__ Questa pagina è utilizzata per gestire le richieste di adozione. Quando una wiki diventa inattiva, è possibile adottarla, cioè dare all'utente che ne fa richiesta i poteri di amministratore o burocrate. Le wiki adottabili si trovano elencate nella Categoria delle Wiki inattive. Le wiki possono essere adottate solo da membri attivi che hanno contribuito in modo costruttivo e continuativo a quella wiki. Per diventare amministratori di wiki attive, bisogna parlare con i responsabili di quelle wiki. Vi invitiamo a non commentare le richieste altrui. Clicca per una nuova richiesta!] __TOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ de:Projekt:Beantragung_einer_Wiki-Adoption en:Wikia:Adoption_request Categoria:Richieste Categoria:Wiki inattive Professor Layton wiki Salve sono Shawn.axel, e vorrei adottare la wiki del professor Layton.Il fondatore non modifica niente e gli ho anche inviato un messaggio, ma non mi risponde.Ho dato molti contributi, ma solo io non posso fare un granchè anche perchè non ho tutti i giochi del Professor Layton. Il link è questo: http://it.ilprofessorlayton.wikia.com Shawn-axel (discussioni) 15:18, mag 31, 2013 (UTC) Scusate è da molto tempo che aspetto e visto che una richiesta dopo la mia è stata accettata vorrei almeno sapere se posso adottare o no la wiki. Grazie. Shawn-axel (discussioni) 14:29, giu 17, 2013 (UTC) Adventure time Wikia Salve Vorrei diventare admin di questa wiki http://it.adventuretime.wikia.com ho piu di 500 modifiche. --Darwin watterson2 (discussioni) 07:06, giu 3, 2013 (UTC) Phineas e Ferb Wiki Ciao, sono un utente assiduo del wiki inglese del cartone. Quando sono entrato per vedere il wiki ho visto che aveva solo 4 pagine, di cui 2 vuote e 2 incomprensibili. Il wiki era totalmente inattivo da circa 4 anni (neanche il fondatore scriveva niente). Dopo poco che ho iniziato ad editare il fondatore ha chiuso l'account, lasciando questo wiki completamente senza amministratori. Vorrei adottarlo per modificare delle pagine, fra cui l'home che rende il sito praticamente innavigabile e eliminare pagine doppie o create da chi vuole fare solo del vandalismo (1 sola finora, per fortuna). Ho fatto circa 1450 modifiche e creato più di 170 pagine da quando sono iscritto. vi lascio di seguito il link del wiki: http://it.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale Metroid Wiki Salve a tutti, sono WarKratos della Metroid Wiki. La wiki è inattiva da tantissimo tempo, nonostante l' admin non abbia mai comunicato il fatto sulla homepage. Sono stati inizialmente creati di botto da collaboratori non registrati una decina di articoli molto corti, riconosciuti come stub e molti altri tradotti col traduttore dall'ufficiale Wikitroid americana (ossia articoli incomprensibili). Da quel giorno il silenzio totale. E' da più di due mesi che nessuno contribuisce in minima parte e io da quando l'ho scoperta non ho mai visto un cambiamento, nonostante vi entri quasi ogni giorno e crei/modifichi pagine. In quanto esperto della serie Metroid ho creato una trentina di pagine, passando dagli 87 articoli agli attuali 110. Credo sia impossibile ampliare questa wiki da solo... Gli articoli da me scritti sono stati firmati e sono praticamente tutti completi (eccetto uno in lavorazione in questi giorni, la pagina Biografia di Samus Aran). Vorrei richiedere per questo motivo l'adozione della wiki. : Puoi mettere il link alla wiki in questione e firmare questo messaggio? Ti ricordo inoltre che di norma gli articoli di una wiki non si firmano. Nella cronologia della pagina risulta chiaramente quali modifiche sono state effettuate e da chi. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 19:36, giu 30, 2013 (UTC) Ecco il link: http://it.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_Wiki WarKratos (discussioni) 11:15, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, ho visto che hai fatto molte modifiche nella wiki e sei un buon candidato all'adozione. Ti chiedo però di: * eliminare tutte le firme che hai lasciato negli articoli perché di norma non ci si firma quando si modifica qualcosa o si creano pagine (i tuoi contributi sono tutti elencati qui e cliccando su "diff" per ciascuna pagina si vede esattamente quali sono le tue modifiche). * rinominare o meglio ricaricare i file che hai inserito possibilmente in dimensioni più grandi e con un nome che non contenga le dimensioni. : Fai questi lavori e otterrai i diritti. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 12:52, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) Tutte le firme sono state rimosse dai rispettivi articoli. Le immagini purtroppo possono essere rinominate o rimosse solo da amministratori; così ho ricaricato nuove immagini con nomi facilmente ricercabili nella Ricerca immagini, togliendo così la grandezza nel nome che ne impediva la ricerca. Formati più grandi non esistono, poiché li ho presi direttamente dalla wiki americana e alcuni li ho ritagliati personalmente dal manga digitale, così non possono essere estesi maggiormente. Quando potrò adottarla spero di avere i diritti in modo che possa cancellare le vecchie immagini personalmente. WarKratos (discussioni) 14:22, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) FanFiction Wiki Vorrei adottare la Fanfiction Wiki. Di fatto è stata creata e poi abbandonata, e io ho scritto la totalità degli articoli. Questo è il link Fanfiction Wiki. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 12:11, lug 25, 2013 (UTC) :Visto che hai iniziato a contribuire solo da 5 giorni e hai fatto circa 70 modifiche, potresti ancora continuare a contribuire per una settimana per provare la tua voglia di occuparti di quella wiki? Tanto per la creazione dei contenuti non serve essere amministratore. Scrivi di nuovo qui tra una settimana. ho avuto una serie di problemi che mi hanno impedito di svolgere questo lavoro, quindi se per voi va bene io vi scriverei di nuovo tra una settimana. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 12:08, ago 20, 2013 (UTC) Italian Huntik Wiki Ciao, vorrei adottare la Italiano Huntik Wiki (http://it.huntiksecretseekers.wikia.com). IO sono un Admin Inglese Huntik Wiki e faccio parte di un progetto speciale Huntik per pulire e rivitalizzare il wiki Italiano e rimuovere gli atti di vandalismo. Il wiki admin è inattivo e i contributi degli utenti sono minimi e non vi sono un certo numero di pagine e immagini che non hanno nulla a che fare con Huntik e devono essere eliminate. Ho fatto 168 modifiche e ho fatto 5 nuove pagine e mi sta modificando il wiki. Non ho fondato o diventare un amministratore di un altro wiki negli ultimi 60 giorni, questo progetto è molto importante per tutti noi sulla wiki Inglese. Cordiali saluti, Seeker11299 . :Sarebbe bello se qualcuno si occupasse della wiki ed eliminasse le cose inutili o i vandalismi, ma come pensi di fare con i contenuti testuali? Mi sembra difficile che tu possa contribuire in questo senso. Il tuo italiano non è molto buono...Comunque ne parlo con il mio collega helper e ti faccio sapere. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 18:14, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) ::(Per conto di Seeker11299) Many apologies for speaking out of turn (and in English). I'm Lhikan634, the current bureaucrat of the English Huntik Wiki and organizer of Project Huntik, an affiliation of the various Huntik Wikis in different languages. For a number of years, we've been noticing a large amount of vandalism to the Italian Huntik Wiki which has not been dealt with due to inactive administration as well as the fact that their current Wikia domain makes them be very hard to locate for any current fans. As the Italian Huntik Wiki's community is virtually nonexistent, we checked around our own community for those who spoke Italian. The only other Italian-speaking member of the active Huntik community, Nitram86, is currently heavily preoccupied with school. The hope is that, with some administrative clean-up, updating layout, and requesting a move to it.huntik.wikia.com that the wiki would receive more activity from the Italian fanbase and that a more fluent Italian-speaking member of the community could be selected from there. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 19:32, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Me and Minerva will discuss about your request and we will let you know. For ordinary maintainance you don't need admin rights, if you need help cleaning spam and vandalism you can ask me directly (I'm a VSTF member). :::Since your purpose is to just "clean up", you don't need admin rights. Normal users can do pretty much everything. Make a category (if not already present) for pages to be deleted, note every vandal IP/username and contact me, I will deal with those things. Due Fantagenitori Wiki (Italiana) Ho visto che questa Wiki è molto isolata e abbandonata,vorrei tanto adottarla perchè sono l'unico utente,apparte il Founder,che ha contribuito. Super Luigi Galaxy :Se il fondatore o altri amministratori sono attivi, devi chiedere a loro. Ok Super Luigi Galaxy Adventure Time Vorrei adottare la wiki di Adventure Time. Ho molto tempo a cui dedicare il restauro della wiki (colpa di un vandalo che pur di fare punti e medaglie ha messo in caos la wiki). Le mie conoscenze seppur limitate nel campo di wikia sono sufficienti a facilitare l'uso dell'editor(grazie al fatto di sapere l'inglese riesco a fare alcuni template da solo :D ), ma oltre alle pagine vandalizzate ho visto che ci sono delle pagine quasi nascoste (con nomi strani) da cancellare, e se avessi i privilegi dell'amministratore ci penserei io a riordinare il tutto. Spero di avere un risposta pronta visto che la wiki è inattiva da quanto scritto nella home. Spartacus 96 (discussioni) 00:17, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) :Per me andresti bene, ma ho notato che ci sono altri utenti che hanno contribuito parecchio alla wiki e sono ancora attivi. Vorrei prima confermare che siano d'accordo, mi riferisco a Clannadite, StormBay e Darwin watterson2 (sono quelli più attivi secondo me). Chiedi se per loro va bene che adotti la wiki, se la maggioranza di loro è d'accordo, ti concedo i diritti. In ogni caso, una volta adottata la wiki potrai nominare altri amministratori per cui puoi metterti d'accordo anche con loro. ::Ho mandato dei messaggi a loro tre ma sembra che siano inattivi da un mese o più e Darwin watterson2 era uno dei vandali (grazie ad alcuni utenti anonimi siamo riusciti a togliere le tag e immagini inutili messe da lui per i punti), comunque aspetto di ricevere le loro risposte. ::Spartacus 96 (discussioni) 14:37, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) :::No, se guardi nella lista utenti c'è la data in cui si sono collegati l'ultima volta e si sono collegati oggi. Se darwin è un vandalo allora fa niente, anzi controllo i suoi contributi e nel caso lo blocco. ::::Ancora nessuno mi ha risposto forse perchè non leggono le loro pagine di discussione e non sono sicuro che abbiano neanche letto visto che non abbiamo una chat; potresti aggiungerla tu la chat così sono sicuro che mi approvino come admin??? , grazie Spartacus_96 16:56, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Scusa cosa c'entra il fatto di non avere una chat? Dagli tempo, se per giovedì non ti hanno risposto, ti concedo i diritti. Nel caso mi dimenticassi ricordamelo. ::::::Siamo a giovedì ;D . 08:43, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Fatto, buon lavoro. Ho visto Clannadite contribuire ma visto che non ha risposto lo prendo come un consenso. Spongebob Wiki Ciao, vorrei adottare la Wiki di Spongebob. Attualmente sono l'unico utente attivo e gli altri utenti che hanno fatto abbastanza modifiche hanno barato. Ho iniziato a segnalare le pagine da cancellare e da proteggere. Ho anche iniziato a cancellare le categorie inutili e a creare i template, tutti quelli della wiki li ho fatti io. Spero che mi possiate dare fiducia per far arrivare la wiki a tempi d'oro. Grazie Spongebob 99 13:36, ago 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sei attivo sulla wki da 3 giorni, mi sembra un po' presto per concederti i diritti. Scrivi di nuovo qui tra una settimana e ne riparliamo. Ok Spongebob 99 18:50, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) :Tu non sei Spongebob 99, non rispondere per lui. Ciao, volevo chiedere per l'adozione, mi hai detto di aspettare 10 giorni e l'ho fatto :) Comunque negli ultimi tempi sono stato molto impeganto e non ho potuto contribuire; ma ora sono tornato in attività Spongebob 99 21:07, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) The Elder Scrolls Wiki: richiesta di amministrazione. L' amministratore della pagina The Elder Scrolls Wiki non si presenta da Marzo 2012. Siamo rimasti solo in 2 a collaborare ed a modificare la Wiki. Richiedo mi si elevi al grado di Amministratore o Fondatore (se possibile) di modo da riportare in alto questa wiki, dato che nessuno dello staff di quella Wiki è più attivo. --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:30, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) : Ho visto che hai iniziato a contribuire solo da una settimana, è un po' presto per chiedere l'adozione della wiki; continua il tuo lavoro fino alla fine del mese, creando anche nuove pagine e prenderemo in considerazione la tua richiesta. : In ogni caso, il titolo di fondatore non può essere dato a nessuno, rimane a chi ha fondato la wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 12:43, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Grazie mille...ma fine di questo mese o fine di settembre? Anche perchè mancano solo 9 giorni alla fine di questo --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:53, ago 22, 2013 (UTC)--Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:53, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Io intedevo fine agosto, ma è una data indicativa, non una scadenza tassativa. Tu datti da fare più che puoi per dimostrare che hai una certa costanza e interesse, indispensabili per amministrare una wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 13:03, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Sarà fatto allora, io riesco a dividere il tempo alla perfezione quindi troverei sempre tempo... ovviamente una volta terminate tutte le informazioni su TES attenderei fino all'uscita di un nuovo capitolo e nel frattempo gestirei la pagina. Al momento, dato che è vuota, mi sto dedicando a modificare le pagine già create eliminando errori di grammaticali e/o informazioni errate, oltre ad aggiungere dettagli. Solo successivamente mi sarei dedicato alla creazione di nuove pagine, ma vedrò di fare entrambe le cose bilanciandole equamente. Grazie del chiarimento; Se desideri ogni tanto passa a controllare il progetto e/o scambiare consigli :) --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 13:21, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Oggi e domani non potrò contribuire molto causa rientro dalla montagna.--Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 10:47, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) :Non ti devi cosa fai o quando lo fai, una volta che hai raggiunto i requisiti che ti chiediamo ce lo dici e valuteremo allora. Sto per arrivare al mese, seppure per ora abbia creato poche pagine per via del fatto che stia proseguendo nelle modifiche; inoltre per quanto riguarda la trascrizione dei libri, ho preferito prenderne altri ed ora ho terminato, ma per la trascrizione in questa settimana non ho molto tempo causa rientro a scuola. In ogni caso, occorre che io prenda questo ruolo il prima possibile: difatti, ho notato che si siano ripresentati fenomeni di vandalismo, che ho provveduto subito a sistemare, ma non avendo la possibilità di cancellare pagine, rimangono alcune voragini, ed i tizi in questione non possono essere bannati in assenza di un leader. Confidante nel fatto che possa sistemare le cose al più presto, --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:38, set 4, 2013 (UTC) : Ho visto che hai contribuito con una certa costanza perciò ti dò i diritti di amministratore della wiki. Ho notato che molti testi sono praticamente un copia incolla da Wikipedia, ti invito quindi a modificarli in modo tale che non siano proprio uguali (e tra l'altro ci sono anche grossolani errori di formattazione, tipo qui. Mi raccomando per qualsiasi problema rivolgiti a me o a Leviathan 89. Se hai domande sulle funzioni di Wikia o su altre questioni tecniche utilizza il Forum dove potranno risponderti tutti gli utenti. Buon lavoro! [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 10:47, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Resident Evil world Richiedo di diventare fondatore di questa wiki http://it.residentevilworld.wikia.com dato che il fondatore è diventato inattivo e vorrei poterne prenderne io le redini. --Miky3i (discussioni) 19:07, ago 22, 2013 (UTC)Miky3i : Come specificato sopra NON si può essere nominati fondatori di una wiki: il fondatore è colui/colei che ha creato la wiki e il titolo non può passare a nessuno. Sei già amministratore e burocrate, per cui la tua richiesta qui è inutile. Ti segnalo soltanto che sullo stesso argomento esiste una wiki meglio avviata di questa, potresti contribuire a quella, no? [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 19:27, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Capito... proverò a controllare magari hai ragione. Grazie ;) Jawapedia Salve a tutti. Sono un utente che ha scoperto di recente uno stato di abbandono su Jawapedia impressionante: gli amministratori precedenti sono scomparsi da oltre due anni (ultima modifica risalente al 2011) e molti articoli mancano di contenuti ed ortografia decenti; c'è anche un caos di categorie. Conosco l'universo di Star Wars molto bene e posso "ammodernare" la wiki. È ben vero che ho poche modifiche all'attivo (132 totali), ma ho deciso di fare richiesta perchè continuano ad arrivare nuovi utenti nella wiki, e penso che necessitino di admin attivi e un'organizzazione abbastanza ottimale (cosa che ora manca) GabryC (discussioni) 15:27, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) :Forse non è molto chiaro il processo di adozione: non si chiede prima l'adozione e poi si lavora alla wiki, ma il contrario. Per creare, modificare, aggiornare e collaborare con gli altri utenti non ti servono i diritti di amministrazione, per cui adesso dedicati a lavorare alla wiki, poi tra un po' di tempo, diciamo qualche settimana, riscrivi qui e valuteremo di nuovo la tua proposta. Se ci sono anche altri utenti attivi, dovresti anche parlare con loro su come gestire il processo di adozione. Il problema è che questi utenti (che già di per sè sono pochi) sono nuovi utenti (uno si è iscritto due giorni fa, ad esempio), che hanno iniziato a contribuire da pochissimo. Quelli, per così dire, "vecchi", sono poco attivi. Ho parlato della questione ad un utente, che però ha meno modifiche di me. In ogni caso, aspetterò GabryC (discussioni) 16:05, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) :Non ho capito se mi rispondevi al fatto che "non ti servono i diritti di amministrazione adesso" o "parla con gli altri utenti". Nel primo caso, non c'entra nulla, puoi benissimo parlare con loro e metterti d'accordo come fanno tutti gli utenti normali. Nel secondo caso, lascia pure perdere se vuoi. So che posso parlare con loro, ma il problema di cui ti parlavo era che questi sono nuovi, e non so quanto siano "affidabili". E quelli vecchi non sono granchè attivi, pertanto non posso coinvolgerli. E comunque io già lavoro alla wiki, e vorrei diventare admin per "ammodernare" la wiki (forum, bacheche, skin e così via). Per esempio ho in mente un progetto sulle categorie, cosa che non posso fare poichè non posso cancellare tali categorie, e vorrei creare un manuale degli stili, cosa che non voglio fare finchè sarò utente (non mi pare giusto, dato che non sono un amministratore). Comunque, per ora continuo a contribuire, poi se ne riparlerà, come hai detto tu GabryC (discussioni) 16:42, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) :Le categorie le rimuovi dagli articoli e come tutto il resto da cancellare lo metti in una categoria tipicamente chiamata "Candidati per la rimozione". Per il resto adesso lavora sui contenuti. Certamente GabryC (discussioni) 18:02, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) Potete annullare la mia richiesta, mi ritiro. Prendete in esame quella dell'utente The Didact99 GabryC (discussioni) 13:57, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Mass Effect Richiedo di poter adottare la Mass Effect Wiki in quanto ho contribuito ad aumentarne il numero di pagine tuttora da circa 30 a più di 50 e posso arricchirla di informazioni grazie alle mie conoscienze sull'argomento. Stargate wiki Ehilà. Tra le wiki inattive c'è anche la wiki di Stargate, argomento di cui ho una vasta conoscenza. L'ho appena trovata, per cui ho fatto solo due modifiche molto marginali. Ad ogni modo non credo di avere bisogno di dimostrare di essere capace di ampliare una wiki. Io intanto continuerò a lavorarci un po', ma mi aspetto di ricevere al più presto i diritti di amministratore per eliminare alcune pagine e categorie inutili che ho visto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:38, set 8, 2013 (UTC) : Senza contare che ho appena scoperto che alcune pagine dei template (le più gravi e quelle che volevo modificare per prime) sono bloccate e solo un aministratore può modificarle... --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:40, set 8, 2013 (UTC) Come per altri casi, non si richiede prima l'adozione e poi si contribuisce, ma il contrario (questo non solo per dimostrare la "capacità" ma soprattutto la costanza). Puoi benissimo lavorare ai contenuti da utente normale, se c'è roba da cancellare la raccogli in una categoria e se vuoi ti posso sbloccare io quei template o altre pagine. Poi c'è da considerare anche il fatto che mi sembra ti stai dedicando a troppe wiki ultimamente, visto le negative esperienze di casi simili (altri utenti che si dedicano a mille mila wiki) tendiamo a evitare questi casi. Ne parlerò con Minerva e ti farò sapere, in ogni caso devi comunque lavorarci su per un po' di tempo per fare richiesta. Zelda wiki Buongiorno, vorrei diventare amministratore di questa wiki http://it.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale poiché è ormai abbandonata, e io ho abbastanza conoscenze su Zelda da poterla seguire e completare. In essa ho già creato più di cento pagine. Grazie mille! (Emanuele89) 18:05, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Jawapedia Salve vorrei adottare Jawapedia perchè c'è un forte stato di degrado li, gli amministratori sono inattivi da più di due anni e c'era una vandalo che la distruggeva in continuazione e ho fatto molta fatica ad avvisare gli altri per bloccarlo, ho contribuito un bel pò alla wiki creando anche pagine nuove, vorrei adottarla perchè ci sono molte categorie da mettere, non c'è nessuna pagina di discussione sulle bacheche e ci sono pagine che richiedono un notevole restyling, alcune una restaurazione totale, spero che accettiate la mia richiesta.The Didact99 (discussioni) 19:34, set 9, 2013 (UTC) OK è passato un po di tempo e in effetti mi sono impegnato a contribuire, allora secondo voi sono pronto per l'adozione ho dovrei ancora lavorarci su? Attendo rispostaThe Didact99 (discussioni) 12:55, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Sentite il vandalo maledetto è tornato e ha guastato una pagina,fortuna che l'ho già riparata, ma non capite che se non c'è un amministratore questo ritornerà e continuerà a fare le sue incursioni? Ribadisco, per favore eleggetemi admin. così potrò non solo proteggere le pagine da qualsiasi modifica, ma renderla migliore e bannare chi osa deturparla.The Didact99 (discussioni) 10:22, set 28, 2013 (UTC) Non voglio fare la figura del rompi scatole e dell' ossessionato, ma Javapedia ha bisogno di un admin! Lo so potrò sembrare uno che dato i pochi contributi che ha, sia uno svogliato e scansafatiche, ma vi PREGO!!! Ho bisogno di avere questo titolo, così potrò proteggere le pagine più importanti, cambiare magari lo sfondo della wiki, bannare i vandali e rendere Javapedia migliore! E' cosa più importante contribuire ancora di più! Cosa che mi piace fare, soprattutto quando ho molto tempo. Vi prego rispondetemi! Datemi un consiglio almeno.The Didact99 (discussioni) 11:59, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Jawapedia 2 Sono mesi che la Javapedia (it.starwars.wikia.com/) è in stato di abbandono. Io ho iniziato a scriverci abitualmente in inverno, sperando che altri facessero come me ma dopo aver creato più di 100 pagine mi sono arreso capendo che io e pochi altri avremmo continuato a scriverci. Per di più, la pagina principale della wiki non esiste più perché l'amministratore l'ha cancellata. Per cercare di dare importanza alla wiki la pagina principale è molto importante, e ovviamente lo sono anche la correttezza grammaticale nelle pagine, l'esistenza di template ben realizzati e l'uso di categorie non ripetitive e ben organizzate. Per non parlare delle pagine "fake" o scritte da analfabeti che non fanno che peggiorare la reputazione della wiki. E' per tutti questi motivi che richiedo di poter amministrare la Javapedia, perché dopo tutte le ore passate a scriverci mi fa male vedere tutto quel lavoro lasciato in stato di degrado e non visualizzato da nessuno. Grazie infinite per aver letto la mia richiesta, che la Forza sia con tutte le wiki.Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 20:40, set 10, 2013 (UTC) : Hai fondato diverse wiki negli ultimi mesi e in totale amministri 6 wiki, perciò non possiedi i requisiti adatti per l'adozione. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 21:45, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Come faccio a richiedere la cancellazione di quelle wiki? Perché il problema è che ogni volta che ne fondo una, spero che qualcuno mi aiuti ma mi ritrovo sempre solo (e l'ultima fondata, Rap Pedia, l'avevo creata sperando che le persone di una pagina ci iniziassero a scrivere ma nessuno se ne è importato e così è rimasta ferma com'era). Grazie comunque dell'attenzione. Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 05:03, set 11, 2013 (UTC) Javapedia ... per favore ! Lo so che sarò petulante chiedendovi ancora di adottare la Jawapedia (it.starwars.wikia.com), e infatti vi chiedo quanto meno di affidarne l'amministrazione a qualche utente seriamente attivo. Ho continuato a scrivere nella Wiki, ho raggiunto oggi stesso le 1000 edits e ho cercato in ogni modo di migliorare il funzionamento della Javapedia. So comunque di aver creato molte Wiki che poi si sono rivelate inutili o che quanto meno nessuno mi ha aiutato a mandare avanti. Vi chiedo, anzi, vi supplico, di lasciare a qualche utente la Wiki. Gli amministratori hanno sbagliato a lasciarla degenerare, e forse anche chi la adotterà la lascerà perdere, ma almeno un tentativo andrebbe fatto. Vi ringrazio comunque dell'attenzione e del lavoro che fate per tutti noi ogni giorno. Grazie davvero ^^ Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 15:23, set 30, 2013 (UTC) : Scusatemi, so che la richiesta è in sospeso, comunque nel frattempo volevo chiedervi di passare sulla Jawapedia (il link sta sopra) ed eliminare (se si può) le pagine nella Categoria: Pagine da cancellare. Grazie come al solito per l'attenzione Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 11:45, ott 22, 2013 (UTC) : Ho visto che hai fatto molte modifiche, ma mi dispiace ancora non me la sento di affidare la wiki a un nuovo amministratore, anche perché ci sono ben tre persone che han fatto richiesta di adozione e non è facile valutare. Oltretutto c'è la home page della wiki cha fa pena (con link rossi e template inesistenti) e nessuno ancora se ne è occupato, nonostante sia una cosa fondamentale da fare... Se ne riparla a dicembre, vediamo se sono state fatte modifiche sostanziali per risollevare la wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 08:17, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok, grazie per aver risposto al messaggio, comunque a proposito dei link rossi volevo chiederti come posso promuovere degli 'Articoli buoni' senza essere un amministratore. Cioè, il problema è che io, da semplice utente, ho la possibilità di candidare e votare un articolo buono (o anche un articolo migliore) all'interno della Wiki, ma poi non so come farlo diventare un vero articolo buono. Se sai come si fa potresti dirmelo? Grazie ancora --Admiral mike501(contact me here!) 12:57, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Scusa, lo aggiungo ora, comunque grazie per aver tolto il blocco dalla pagina principale della Javapedia. Adesso credo che quella vada abbastanza bene, se magari riuscissi anche a eliminare la pubblicità che occupa la parte superiore sarebbe meglio ma non tutto è possibile. --Admiral mike501(contact me here!) 19:34, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Mass Effect Vorrei diventare admin della wiki attualmente inattiva "Mass Effect pedia" l'ho modificata un pò e mi rattrista vederla così abbandonata ... però non ho mai creato una mia wiki , e ho letto che per "adottare" una wiki si deve essere creatori di una o più wiki .. non ho creato una wiki peché volevo creare quella su Mass Effect , ma ho visto che esiste gia questa .. e per non lasciare questa inattiva vorrei diventare admin .. in ogni caso non potendo fare nulla , tra qualche giorno ne creerò una su Mass Effect lasciando questa a se stessa fatemi spere in ogni caso il link della wiki e questo: http://it.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_Wiki e io: Tali Zorah YG :Veramente è il contrario: se hai creato troppe wiki ho sei già amministratore di tante wiki non puoi adottare la wiki. In ogni caso hai troppi pochi contributi, dovresti prima continuare a lavorarci regolarmente da utente regolare e poi rispondere qui tra qualche settimana. Tardis Wiki Ciao, sono un utente della Tardis Wiki e in quanto la home page è vuota e mancano molte cose alla Wiki in generale, volevo chiedere di diventarne l'amministratore. Il precedente amministratore è scomparso nel nulla dopo aver creato la Wiki e ha lasciato la situazione in questo modo, impedendo peraltro di creare una Tardis Wiki a quell'indirizzo fatta come si deve. Grazie per l'attenzione Stormageddon4 (discussioni) 08:14, ott 21, 2013 (UTC) Salve, volevo ricordare che sto ancora aspettando una risposta per quanto riguarda la richiesta di amministrazione della Tardis Wiki che ho fatto circa un mese fa; inoltre volevo far presente che la wiki è ancora poco sviluppata e risulta molto difficile ampliarla dato che a collaborare siamo soltanto in due semplici utenti. Comunque grazie per l'attenzione --Stormageddon4 (discussioni) 18:25, nov 16, 2013 (UTC) Bioshock Wiki Ciao, mi chiamo Rostrom8 e vorrei adottare la wikia di Bioshock che è rimasta inattiva per diverso tempo. Spero di non sembrare presuntuoso nel dire di essere solo io quello che ha fatto crescere la wikia fino a come è adesso (finora gli unici altri che hanno avuto accesso alla wikia sono stati dei vandali). In questo modo spero anche di poter togliere alcune immagini in eccesso che ho messo io. Penso di essere adatto a prendermi la wikia perchè sono sempre preciso nello scrivere gli articoli e se posso cerco anche di arricchirli. Il link della pagina dovrebbe essere http://it.bioshock.wikia.com. Fatemi sapere se va bene o no. --Rostrom8 (discussioni) 11:53, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) : D'accordo. Sei un utente volenteroso e costante. Per qualsiasi dubbio o domanda ti consiglio di scrivere nel forum della community, consultare le le pagine di aiuto e leggere il blog di Wikia. Buon lavoro. p.s. ti consiglio di rifare la home page della wiki e il menù di navigazione. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 13:00, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Mario Wiki Salve! Vorrei adottare la vecchia Mario Wiki (http://it.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Wiki), dato che è inattiva, e ho fatto molte modifiche e pagine create in quella wiki. Fatemi sapere se posso! PS: Sono Super Toad, il mio profilo in quella wiki è questo: http://it.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Super_Toad Non riesco a firmarmi perchè qui non c'è la firma. Resident Evil Wiki Salve, vorrei adottare la wiki di Resident Evil che risulta nella pagina delle wiki che necessitano adozione. Credo che la wiki abbia bisogno di molte modifiche urgenti, tra cui correzioni in un po'tutte le pagine e un ripulisti di alcune pagine doppie che tra le altre cose contengono errori o traduzioni letterali da far mettere le mani nei capelli. Da quando mi sono iscritto circa un mese fa, ho aggiunto parecchie pagine e ne sto correggendo diverse al giorno, soltanto che non avendo i titoli per controllare del tutto le funzioni della wiki non posso fare molte cose. La wiki è questa http://it.residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Resident_Evil_Wiki e il mio account questo http://it.residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Contributi/Lordbertoll Chiedo scusa se ci potrebbe essere una seconda richiesta di adozione da parte mia, sempre per la wiki di Resident Evil, ma ieri credo di aver fatto un errore compilando il modulo e quindi nel dubbio la riscrivo. :Penso sia ancora presto, riposta qui tra un paio di settimane e in tanto lavora alla wiki. Se ci sono delle pagine da cancellare le metti in una categoria come Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione. Javapedia 3 Torno per l'ennesima volta a chiedere l'adozione della Jawapedia. Ho visto che è passato più di un mese dalla scorsa richiesta e nel frattempo come mi era stato detto sono riuscito a creare una home decente con collegamenti a varie pagine e categorie, ho rimodernato la wiki e ho fatto creare un nuovo forum e una nuova chat. Dopo tutto questo operato, volevo chiedere di diventare admin in mdoo da riuscire anche ad eliminare pagine e avere a disposizione tutte le altre funzioni che mi permetterebbero anche di creare un nuovo sfondo e un nuovo titolo con logo. Per quanto riguarda gli altri due utenti che avevano richiesto l'amministrazione, ho parlato con entrambi e hanno detto che posso diventare io amministratore e che potrei eleggerli io una volta ricevuta l'adminship. Spero che questa volta riuscirete a visualizzare il mio messaggio in un tempo minore dell'altra volta, e comprendo comunque tutto il lavoro che avete da fare voi admin. Buon lavoro sulla wiki. Admiral mike501(contact me here!) 21:28, nov 8, 2013 (UTC) :Preferirei aspettare l'opinione di Minerva che attualmente è molto impegnata, per cui mi dispiace ma dovrai aspettare ancora un po'. Per caso Minerva è tornata? Anche perché mi piacerebbe riuscire a usare "L'angolo della community" in modo da informare i collaboratori che ci sono sulla wiki. Admiral mike501(contact me here!) 06:34, nov 12, 2013 (UTC) Scusate, potreste guardare questa richiesta, per favore? Avrei bisogno di attivare l'Angolo della Community e di aggiungere un logo serio e una favicon alla Javapedia. Grazie per l'attenzione, spero che non sia troppo di disturbo :) (scusate, il messaggio l'avevo scritto senza effettuare il login). [[Utente:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 16:57, nov 16, 2013 (UTC) Non per essere insistente, ma in quanto tra un paio di settimane arriverà il Layout Fluido e ho visto che gli admin devono apportare dei cambiamenti alle proprie wiki, potreste nominare un admin? Perché già ci sono stati dei problemi di vario genere, come ad esempio quando con l'importazione dei commons dalla Wookieepedia la home aveva cambiato colore in alcuni punti e in altri no, e vorrei evitare che si verifichino altri problemi. [[Utente:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 15:31, nov 19, 2013 (UTC) Non ci sarà alcun problema urgente e se ci fosse posso controllare io stesso. Quando Minerva sarà di nuovo disponibile, valuteremo allora. Dato che la wiki è semi-abbandonata, il problema principale è la cura degli articoli non qualche errore saltuario di grafica. Ok, mi ero preoccupato per niente allora :) [[Utente:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 06:03, nov 20, 2013 (UTC) Shaiya Wiki (Italia) Salve a tutti mi presento sono superninja91, vorrei adottare la wiki di Shaiya perché sul sul sito, non c'è un amministratore da molto tempo e non posso permettere che dei vandali vengano a cancellare le pagine create da utenti volenterosi. Nella wiki attualmente c'è anche un' altro utente volenteroso che mi sta dando una mano a scrivere gli articoli. Ho scritto attualmente alcune pagine sulla wiki di Shaiya e ho anche un pò di esperienza fatta in altre wiki. Fatemi sapere al più presto. Link della wiki:http://it.shaiya.wikia.com/wiki/Shaiya_Wiki Superninja91 (discussioni ) 15:12 09/11/13 : Adozione accordata. Ho visto che l'utente Shawn-axel ha contribuito alla wiki, per cui valuta di nominarlo tuo aiutante. I tuoi strumenti di amministratore sono nel Pannello di controllo Admin. Ti consiglio di leggere come ci si firma e le altre pagine di Aiuto. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 19:25, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) My Little Pony: L'Amicizia è Magica Wiki http://it.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_L%27Amicizia_%C3%A8_Magica_Wiki Vorrei prendere in adozione questa wiki, sinceramente è una bella wiki e mi dispiace che sia in balia dei vandali. Se mi metterete burocrate, provvederò a nominare altri due burocrati affidabili per la wiki. La wiki inoltre ha solo due burocrati: Grim80, che ha completamente abbandonato wikia dal 2012 e Liggliluff, il quale non modifica mai, ed è straniero, e lo trovo di poca utilità per la maggior parte degli utenti che sono italiani e vedendo il suo messaggio automatico pensano che anche lui lo sia. Nel caso ritenete di non potermi ancora mettere burocrate vorrà dire che cerchero di migliorare ancora di più la wiki prima di riproporne l'adozione. GioGiovi3 (Bacheca) 17:14, nov 11, 2013 (UTC) : Hai fondato delle wiki negli ultimi 60 giorni quindi non hai i requisiti richiesti per l'adozione. Inoltre, dalla tipologia dei tuoi contributi deduco che non sei una persona abbastanza matura per poter amministrare una wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 19:30, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) Person of Interest Italia Wikia Salve Vorrei diventare admin di questa wiki http://it.personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Person_of_Interest_Italia_Wiki perchè pur avendo fatto alcune modifiche modifiche , ho provato a modificare e a creare nuove pagine, ma essendo stata trascurata per mesi risulta molto difficile visto che ormai la serie è alla terza stagione. La wiki prima di me è stata modificata molto poco(solo la creazione di una pagina e una modifica alla home). Tengo tanto a diventare admin perchè amo questa serie e mi sono dato da fare per creare nuove pagine a arricchirla molto di più. Cordiali saluti, --TheMovies360 (discussioni)